L'Organisateur de Mariage
by Delalia
Summary: TRADUCTION. Draco, organisateur de mariage, est contraint de mettre ses talents aux services de Ginny Weasley, qui fait appel à sa société pour organiser son mariage. Slash HarryDraco. One-shot.


**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. L'histoire appartient entièrement à **Megyal**, je ne fais que traduire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

The Wedding Planner

(L'organisateur de mariage)

par Megyal

(traduction par Delalia)

* * *

Draco était assis dans l'un des confortables fauteuils, placés juste en face de la petite cheminée qu'il avait faite installer pour donner une atmosphère plus agréable à son bureau. Il fit un sourire tendu à la sorcière aux cheveux couleur feu qui était assise dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Sa secrétaire se tenait encore à la porte ; elle venait de faire entrer leur potentielle nouvelle cliente. Elle lui lança un regard empli de pitié, mais Draco se contenta de lui faire sèchement un signe de tête et elle ferma la porte. Son personnel était bien trop fouineur. Il en tenait totalement responsable les encouragements de Pansy ; elle semblait passer plus de temps à faire des commérages qu'à travailler. Au moins, elle était douée pour divertir la galerie.

- C'est joli, dit Ginny Weasley en regardant autour d'elle. Très joli, Malfoy.

- Merci, dit Draco avec toute la grâce que sa mère lui avait enseignée.

Il donna un léger coup de baguette et un service de thé apparut sur la petite table ronde qui se trouvait entre eux.

- Du thé ?

- Oh, oui, avec plaisir.

Elle prit la petite tasse de thé et admira la libellule dessinée sur le côté.

- Oh, c'est adorable.

- Hmm.

Draco but lentement une gorgée de son thé.

- Bien, que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

Ginny prit une gorgée de son thé puis lui lança un sourire radieux. Ah, le sourire d'une future épouse.

- Mon mariage, répondit-elle en réprimant son excitation. Je veux que toi et ta société l'organisiez.

- Bien sûr, répondit Draco.

Il prit une autre gorgée.

- Mais tu es au courant de mes honoraires, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui lança à nouveau un sourire radieux, décidant manifestement de ne pas se montrer offensée, puis sortit un morceau de parchemin de son sac à main et le lui tendit.

- Harry m'a donné ça, dit-elle tandis que Draco le prenait lentement, le cœur battant violemment. Ça nous donne, à toi et à moi, un accès spécial à un compte de Gringotts qui lui appartient, pour tous les frais et tous les achats. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais me le payer, ou au moins en payer une partie, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a dit qu'il paierait tout.

Elle lui sourit et Draco espérait que le sourire qu'il lui rendit ne laissait pas paraître la grimace qu'il avait envie de faire. Harry Potter allait finalement se marier. Draco s'était demandé combien de temps il allait attendre. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, les yeux de Harry étaient flamboyants et implacables.

- J'attendrai, avait-il promis d'un ton dramatique que seul un Gryffondor pouvait posséder.

Draco était en train de s'habiller lentement, le corps encore tremblant du plaisir que Harry lui avait procuré ; il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur les boutons de sa chemise blanche, ne regardant pas le mince corps de Harry enveloppé dans les draps.

- Peu importe combien de temps tu mettras pour te décider, j'attendrai.

La patience de Harry s'était manifestement essoufflée. Et Ginny Weasley lui souriait maintenant d'un air doux.

- Je ne veux pas de quelque chose de pompeux, disait-elle, les yeux brillants. Je veux un mariage intime, en petit comité. Même si j'ai déjà envoyé les faires-parts aux personnes que nous aimerions inviter, je ne suis pas très douée pour tout ce qui est organisation - la musique, les couleurs, les fleurs…

- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es venue ici.

Draco repoussa avec force toute pensée de Harry. C'était sans aucun doute pour le mieux. Harry et lui se disputaient presque autant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ils ne semblaient jamais être sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il se tourna vers une longue table et donna un coup de baguette ; des échantillons de tissus et des piles de photos sorcières apparurent - des exemples de ses précédents mariages.

- Bien. Et si nous commencions à planifier ce mariage ?

* * *

Comme il traversait à grandes enjambées le Chemin de Traverse, Draco vérifia mentalement les listes qu'il avait faites, tenant d'une main ferme son parapluie magique, de crainte qu'il ne s'envole. Ginny avait été dans tous ses états, inquiète que la pluie ne continue jusqu'à samedi, mais il lui avait assuré que les prévisions météo étaient optimistes pour le week-end. En plus, avec autant de sorciers réunis, ils pourraient sans problème lancer un enchantement pour avoir beau temps et repousser la pluie de la réception.

Poussant la porte, il entra d'un pas vif dans la toute petite salle municipale cachée au fond d'une ruelle, libérant ainsi les rires provenant de l'intérieur. Oh, ils faisaient une répétition. Il secoua son parapluie invisible pour le débarrasser de la pluie et il le sentit disparaître de sa main. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il préférait lancer cet enchantement drôle et enfantin plutôt qu'un sort de protection tout simple ; enfin, en réalité, il savait très bien pourquoi. Harry et lui avaient l'habitude de marcher ensemble sous la pluie, bras dessus bras dessous sous un parapluie moldu. Certainement l'un des souvenirs les plus réconfortants qu'il avait.

En sortant de l'étroit vestibule, il entra dans la salle principale et vit que les bancs avaient déjà été publiés. Il fit un signe de tête satisfait à ses assistants qui avaient déjà commencé à installer les décorations. De l'autre côté de la salle, une magnifique tonnelle rustique avait été dressée. La salle toute entière avait été décorée sur le thème de la forêt avec, accrochées aux murs, des peintures magiques de vieux et grands arbres très réalistes comme ils bougeaient au souffle d'une brise inexistante.

Il respira lentement en observant Harry debout sous la tonnelle face à une Ginny rayonnante, ses mains jointes à celles du brun tandis que l'employé du Ministère leur faisait répéter leurs vœux. Il s'assit en essayant de se convaincre qu'il se sentait fatigué et non pas dévasté par l'image qui se présentait devant lui.

Harry fit exprès de se tromper sur une ligne et rit lorsque Ginny lui donna une tape sur le bras. Les personnes assistant à la répétition rirent également et Harry leur lança un regard malicieux en faisant le tour de la salle des yeux, tombant finalement sur Draco assis au fond de la salle. Il écarquilla les yeux et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny, puis il s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas lent, s'approchant de Draco avec un léger sourire.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

Draco lui fit un signe de tête en l'observant attentivement ; il ne se sentait pas capable de parler. Harry regarda autour de lui, manifestement mal à l'aise.

- Tu as fait un travail fantastique. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu sur mon compte bancaire, tu ne m'as pas ruiné en organisant tout ça.

- Mademoiselle Weasley a des goûts très classiques, lui dit Draco d'une voix basse et traînante. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais épuisé ton compte jusqu'à la dernière Noise.

Harry rit en rejetant la tête en arrière et en fermant les yeux. Les coins de la bouche de Draco tressaillirent involontairement ; il avait adoré faire rire Harry. Ça avait toujours semblé être une chose si naturelle chez lui…

- Eh bien, dit Harry en essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité. Comme je te l'ai dit, très bon travail. J'espère te voir au mariage ?

Draco prit une expression professionnelle.

- Bien sûr, Harry. Je dois m'assurer que tout se déroule sans problème.

Harry acquiesça, les yeux brillants.

- Génial. On se verra là-bas, alors ? Oh ! Ginny est assez distraite en ce qui concerne ces choses-là, je parie qu'elle ne t'a pas donné d'invitation officielle ?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Comme je te l'ai dit, je _dois_ être là, répondit Draco en feignant la surprise, puis il prit une expression ironique. D'habitude, je prépare également les invitations, mais Mademoiselle Weasley les avait envoyées avant de venir me voir, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle était tout simplement excitée, comme n'importe quelle jeune épouse. J'ai trouvé ça…_divertissant_ de travailler en un délai aussi court.

Harry sourit puis fouilla dans sa poche pour en ressortir une carte pliée.

- Bon. En voilà une, spécialement faite pour toi. J'aimerais que tu viennes à la réception en tant que mon invité personnel, au moins. Pas en tant qu'organisateur, non, tes assistants ont l'air plutôt compétents…juste en tant que _mon_ invité.

Il lança à Draco un long regard ardent alors que ce dernier prenait prudemment la carte. Il faillit ne pas l'ouvrir, mais avec Harry qui le regardait si attentivement, il se sentit obligé de le faire.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux en lisant les noms sur l'invitation. Au même instant, Dean Thomas entra dans la salle à toute vitesse, lança un sort de séchage sur sa robe tout en courant dans l'allée centrale. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Harry en passant.

- Merci, mec, je prends le relai à partir de là, dit-il avec un rire en se précipitant vers Ginny.

Il se plaça sous la tonnelle en face d'elle. Elle lui sourit et Thomas l'embrassa en plein sur son sourire.

- La prochaine fois, ne sois pas en retard ! lui cria Harry. On a failli se marier d'impatience.

Il se retourna et regarda Draco en penchant la tête face à l'expression perdue de ce dernier.

- Quoi ?

- Je croyais…

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je croyais que tu allais te marier. Que c'était _ton_ mariage.

_- Mon_ mariage ?!

Harry eut l'air incrédule.

- Non, c'est mon cadeau de mariage à Ginny. Un cadeau fichtrement cher, mais ça en valait le coup. Mais pourquoi as-tu pensé ça ? Tu…tu sais pour moi, non ?

Ses yeux étaient doux alors qu'ils fixaient Draco.

- Je t'ai dit que je t'attendrai.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu attendrais vraiment, reconnut Draco en se détournant de son regard.

Il prit une lente inspiration puis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

- Mais…je suis content que tu aies attendu.

- Ah oui ?

Son sourire s'agrandissant, Harry le regardait toujours. Il fit un signe de tête en direction des personnes qui l'attendaient.

- Je dois retourner à la répétition…mais un dîner ? Ce soir ? On pourra discuter.

- Bien sûr, répondit doucement Draco qui se retint à grand peine de lever les bras en l'air et de pousser un cri de joie tandis que Harry repartait.

L'une de ses assistantes sortit du vestibule, un panier de fleurs suspendu au bras. Elle aperçut son expression enthousiaste et lui lança un long regard entendu.

- Au travail, Lisa, lui dit-il sèchement.

Mais le sourire de Lisa était immense lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui pour commencer à arranger ses bouquets en fredonnant doucement. Connaissant Lisa, le bureau tout entier saurait dès demain ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle.

Foutus employés.


End file.
